Feelings
by RKORhodes
Summary: We accept the love we think we deserve.


**Hi! I've got some Punkton here for you and some other ships, too. Surprise!**

"Hello?" Punk called into the seemingly empty locker room. "Anybody home?" He chuckled to himself. 

He sighed and walked over to the showers, cleaning up for his match. His hands ran through his hair, shampooing it, then conditioning it. 

"Punk." 

Punk jumped at the voice. He turned to where it came from. 

"Randal," Punk smirked, turning off the water, then wrapping a towel around his waist. "Can't stay away from me, huh?" 

"Phillip," Randy returned. "Nah, you were the only one in this locker room and I had no one to talk to." 

"Nice excuse," Punk chuckled. 

Randy stepped closer to the older man. "And what makes you think that I'm lying?" 

"Who can ever trust you, Randal Keith Orton?" Punk said, full of confidence. 

The duo was joined by another man. 

"Hey, Cody," Randy licked his lips at the baby blue eyed boy. 

"Randy, you're leaving me so soon? Got the hots for Cody here?" Punk teased. 

Randy glared at Punk. Cody looked up at the taller man. 

"Is it true?" Cody asked. 

Randy gulped. How the hell did Punk figure it out? 

"You made it obvious, Randal. Keep your tongue in your mouth, pretty boy," Punk smirked. 

"And wipe that smirk off of your face," Randy fired back. 

Randy whispered something to Cody, and Punk felt the need to set fire to fire. 

"Randal, it's not nice to whisper when people are around. Especially when you're telling them dirty things," Punk laughed. 

Randy shot him another look that could kill. He lunged for Punk, but Cody pulled him back, calming him down with his words and rubbing his back soothingly. 

"Don't take your anger out negatively," Cody told him. "Have you tried thinking of anything other than physically harming someone or something to calm down?" 

Punk watched Randy as he looked at Cody. Randy and Cody's bodies clashed together, the taller man tracing intricate patterns on the smaller man's back. 

"Really, Randal? You're never a softie but with Cody, it's like all of your needs to feel like some type of egotistical predator is gone," Punk stated, folding his arms over his chest. 

Randy was about to pull away from Cody and felt the need to punch Punk right in the jaw. Cody restrained him, hugging him tighter. 

"You're better than that, Randy," Cody said. 

Cody pulled away from the man, and was shocked when Randy's lips met his. Cody gave in and kissed him back, his arms finding their way around Randy's neck, and Randy's hands on his waist. 

Punk watched the two. "It's about damn time." He smirked. "Somebody finally tamed the Viper." 

The two ignored him, still engaging in their blissful moment. 

Punk's heart sank. Sure, they looked happy together, but Punk just felt empty. Despite all of the years of his hatred and loads of sarcasm toward Randy, he actually wanted him. He wanted all of him. All of his flaws, mistakes, everything. The only way Punk hid those feelings was through pretending to hate the man, when deep down, he longed for Randy. What hurt was that it looked like that Randy and Cody belonged together. 

He left the locker room and mumbled on his way out, "Hope you're happy." 

(Next day) 

Punk turned on the shower in the locker room. He started thinking about Randy and Cody, and let his mind get the best of him. He fought back tears, but they flowed freely down his face. The water from the shower somewhat disguised that he was crying.  
He shut the water off, dried up with a towel, dressed, and took a seat on the bench. His face fell in his hands as he began to cry again. Why is he crying? He's crying because he wants him, someone that he clearly cannot have, and never will have. 

Then, he heard it. His voice. Randy's voice. 

"Sup, Punk?" Randy said, walking over to the Chicagoan. 

"Oh you know, just fine," Punk replied, but Randy wasn't convinced. 

Randy sat on the bench across from him. 

"No, nothing is fine. There's clearly something wrong," Randy stated. 

Punk did not say a word. 

"Finally, the Voice of the Voiceless has shut up," Randy laughed, but them grew serious.

"Tell me what's up. I'll help you through it." 

'You can't help me,' Punk thought. 

Punk couldn't hold anything in any longer. He wouldn't express it verbally, but rather physically. He had nothing to lose, and with that being his last thought, he climbed into Randy's lap, brought their faces together, and kissed him slowly. This was the first, and probably last time he'd kiss Randy, so he wanted to make it right. 

Randy responded to the kiss, sucking Punk's bottom lip gently. He deepened the kiss and brought Punk's waist closer to him. Punk straddled Randy's waist, causing him to moan in his mouth. 

Randy gently tugged on Punk's lip ring. "I love this damn thing. It's a turn on," Randy smirked. 

Randy's tongues lid across Punk's lips, and Punk parted them, allowing Randy to dominate his mouth. 

Randy pulled away. "So, you liked me all this time?" 

Punk nodded slowly. "Didn't think you'd feel the same." 

"And why would you think that?" Randy asked, caressing his love's face. 

Punk's hazel eyes met Randy's icy blue ones. 

"Thought you liked Cody or maybe I wasn't good enough for you," Punk looked away from Randy. 

This was a new side to Punk that Randy has seen. Punk was actually telling Randy about his feelings... for him. 

Randy's finger lifted Punk's chin up. "There's no need to think like that, love. Now, let me show you just how good enough you are for me and that I really like you, too." 

Randy crashed his lips onto Punk's, giving him a breath taking kiss. Punk intertwined his hands with Randy's. 

"Randy," Cody called. 

The two instantly broke apart. Cody found where they were. 

"Oh there you are," Cody smiled at Randy. "You left me." 

Randy ruffled Cody's hair. 

"I'd never leave you. I thought you were following behind me, but it was an accident. Sorry," Randy smiled, patting Cody on the back. 

'And damn, that was a good accident,' Punk thought and smiled to himself.

He looked to Randy, the two exchanging a knowing smile. 

"I need to train before my match. Wanna help me?" Cody asked Randy. 

Randy nodded. 

"Later, Punk," Randy said, throwing an arm around Cody, and before leaving, he winked at Punk. 

Punk was left alone with his thoughts now and before he knew it, he was talking to himself. 

"Maybe he likes Cody. Maybe he doesn't like me. Maybe all of the words he said was just out of sympathy, huh. He's officially fucked with my mind." 

Punk sighed and was joined by John and Daniel. 

"Hey," John greeted. 

"Johnny," Punk smiled. "Danny!" 

They all exchanged laughs. 

"Philly! What are you doing alone here?" Daniel asked. 

"I was hanging out with Randy and Cody," Punk replied. 

John started cracking up. "Randy? As in Randy Orton? I thought you guys would kill each other!" 

"He's not that bad," Punk said. 

"Not that bad? He's a cheater!" Daniel glared. "I don't approve of this." 

Punk looked down. 

"Daniel, can I talk to Punk about this alone?" John asked his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, baby. But don't be too long," Daniel smirked. 

"Don't worry, I won't," John smiled, pecking his boyfriend's lips.  
Daniel exited and John spoke. 

"I know you like Randy and all, but let me tell you something. I've been friends with him for over a decade and trust me, I know what Randal Keith Orton is really about," John stated. 

"What? Since when do I like Randy?" Punk lied. 

"Woah, easy there, Phil. You've liked Randy for a while, and you're just lying to yourself if you say you don't like him. So let me tell you a little something about him. He'll trick you into falling in love with him, only to use you." 

"And how would you know about this?" Punk asked. 

"Well, Randy and I were an item. We were actually really happy together, but then Cody Rhodes comes and it's like we're strangers," John explained. "He fell hard for that boy. Don't get too serious. He'll find another guy before you know it." 

Punk sighed. "Whatever." 

"And yes, he's still in love with Cody." 

"How could he love Cody if we... never mind," Punk stopped himself before admitting to John about kissing Randy. 

"What the hell did you do?" John asked. 

"I... I kissed him, alright. We were alone in the locker room and I was upset about seeing Randy and Cody being all intimate before. And what did I do? I kissed him, and I fucking liked it. And he did too. Kissed me, made out, grinded a little. I enjoyed every second of it. Of him," Punk confessed. 

"Slow down there, lover boy. Randy isn't who you think he is," John said. "He'll treat you like a prince and then he'll leave you like you're nothing." 

"I guess I'll let him be happy with Cody. If he's happy, that's all that matters," Punk said. 

"I'm just saying that Randy is definitely in love with Cody. Watch out before he breaks your heart. Good talk. See you later, man," John said, shaking Punk's hand, and then leaving Punk alone with his thoughts for what seemed like the millionth time. 

Punk wished that Randy could walk in any second right now. No luck. 

(Next day) 

Punk entered the locker room, checking if Randy was anywhere to be seen. Nope, the Viper was nowhere in sight. 

He heard the door opening, silently hoping it was Randy, but automatically disappointed when three men dressed in black that he absolutely couldn't stand walked in.  
Roman Reigns, the powerhouse of The Shield, pushed Seth Rollins against the locker.

"We lost because of you and you're gonna pay, Sethie." 

The bigger man grabbed the other by the neck, and crashed his lips against the two toned man. Dean sat back, laughing at how Roman was reacting. 

Punk stood in the darkness, watching it all take place. He did nothing. He headed for the showers, but was stopped by a hand gripping his. Instantly, he was twirled around to meet the man's face. Dean Ambrose. 

"What the hell, Dean? A guy can't shower?" Punk sneered. 

Dean bit his lip. Punk looked over to Roman and Seth, the two discarding each other's clothing. Punk shook his head and headed for the shower again, but was stopped, yet again. 

"Fuck off, Ambrose," Punk said, glaring at him. "What do you want?" 

"You," Dean smirked, kissing Punk. 

Punk broke the kiss. "No." 

"Heard about your little problem with Randy and Cody. Thought I could help you forget about it," Dean said, licking his lips. 

"How do you know about this?" Punk asked. 

"Baby, I'm one third of The Shield. Nothing is ever kept a secret in this company. We know everything and we have our ways," Dean said. 

Punk was frustrated. Would it be worth it to kiss him and just let Randy go? After all, he was happy with Cody, wasn't he? 

Punk gave in and kissed Dean. Punk heard moans coming from Roman and Seth in the other room. 

Dean tugged on Punk's lip ring. 

'Randy does it better,' Punk thought, but pushed that thought away. 

Randy was a player. He wasn't going to fall for his games. Maybe Dean was different. Maybe he'd give Dean a try. 

Dean pinned Punk up against the wall, his thigh placed in between the Second City Saint's legs. Punk moaned at the sudden contact, and ran his tongue along the other man's lips.

They battled for dominance, their tongues entangled, fighting beautifully. They pulled away, gasping for air. 

"Did that help?" Dean asked. 

Punk nodded, before things got out of control. He knew to not take things further. 

"Thanks," Punk said. 

"No problem, baby," Dean replied, hugging Punk tightly. 

One thing was certain, though. It wasn't how Randy kissed him. It couldn't compare, but it was just enough to get Punk's mind off of things. But it certainly wasn't enough to get his mind off of Randy.


End file.
